finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Abel's Lance
Abel's Lance is a recurring spear in the series, first appearing in Final Fantasy IV Advance. It is one of the most powerful spears and is usually one of the best weapons for the Dragoon class. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Abel's Lance is Ricard's ultimate weapon, obtainable in Arcane Labyrinth sidequest, and the third strongest spear in the game, with the Longinus and Ricard's definitive ultimate weapon, the Wyvern Lance, being stronger. It provides 127 Attack, and +30 Stamina, Agility, and Strength. Final Fantasy IV Abel's Lance is the strongest spear in the game, and can only be used by Kain. It provides 230 Attack, 35 Accuracy, and +15 Strength, Spirit, and Agility, as well as a possibility of casting Tornado when attacking with it. The random cast of Tornado works on any enemy in the game without exception. It can only be obtained in the ''Advance and the Complete Collection remakes by completing Kain's trial in the Lunar Ruins. Abel's Lance is initially used by Dark Kain in the trial to frame Kain for a series of murders, appearing as the blood-soaked lance. Once Kain defeats his dark side, he takes the blood-soaked lance, which becomes Abel's Lance. This weapon is metallic. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Lance of Abel is a weapon existing in the game's code, but cannot be accessed by normal means other than by using a cheat code. It had an Attack of 235, and provides several stat bonuses. It would have been used by both Kain and Ceodore. Final Fantasy Dimensions Abel's Lance appears as a key item in the Tome of Light, Dragoon's Tale: "The Last Dragoon". It was the personal lance of Abel, the missing Commander of Deist's Dragoon Corps and Barbara's father. It is adorned with a Crystal containing the soul of the Dragoon, which allows the Warriors of Light to use the Dragoon Job after completing the chapter's story. Dissidia Final Fantasy Abel's Lance is a level 51 exclusive weapon for Firion that provides +37 Attack, -1 Defense, and converts extra HP to Bravery points. It can be traded for at the shop for 15,460 gil, a Partisan, three Wyvern Horns, and two Magnet Shards. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Abel's Lance is now a level 90 exclusive weapon for Kain Highwind. It provides +65 Attack, -288 maximum HP, -1 Defense, and increases Assist Gauge Duration by +20%. It can be traded for at the shop for 158,000 gil, the Holy Dragon Spear, an Electrum, and five Dragoon's Dreams. Gallery Etymology Abel's Lance first appeared as Kain's ultimate weapon in ''Final Fantasy IV Advance, received in his Lunar Trial when he resists the temptation to kill his friend Cecil. Kain's name is derived from the Biblical , who became the first murderer by killing his brother Abel when God accepted Abel's offering over Cain's. Thus, Abel's Lance derives its name from the same mythos that Kain himself does. Kain's Lance is another Final Fantasy weapon named for Kain in a similar fashion. Category:Weapons